Happy
Happy (ハッピー Happī) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, and is Natsu's best friend and little buddy and a member of Team Natsu. Happy is able to fly by using magic called Aera magic and is able to fly Natsu places for short periods of time. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish more than anything else, and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a respect and admiration to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is the celestial spirit of Leo the lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. Character Design Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times being during the Fantasia Parade, to disguise himself in Edolas, and when his parents gave him clothes, again in Edolas. Magic And Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Aera Aera] (翼エーラ Ēra): Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or one person at a a time for a specific amount of time. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Speed Max Speed] スピード Makkusu Supīdo): Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. *[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Speed_Attack Max Speed Attack] (スピードアタック Makkusu Supīdo Atakku): While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Magic Transformation Magic] (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane taught Happy, Natsu and Lucy basic spells of Transformation Magic. However, Happy is only able to transform into a super deformed version of Lucy. Unfortunately, his attempt was a failure and in Lucy's words, "creepy". [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Magic Fire Magic] (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Happy can use this Magic to breathe fire Enhanced Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability by surviving a city-wide explosion caused by Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates, despite being in the center of the explosion when it occurred. Story Early Life Years ago, when Happy was just an egg, he was taken away from his parents, Lucky and Marl, by the queen of Extalia, Shagotte, to carry out the Dragon Slayer assassination plan. In actuality, sending him to Earth Land, along with all the other Exceed eggs, was done to allow him to escape a future disaster in Edolas. In X778, Natsu found Happy's egg in the East Forest of Magnolia Town. Natsu then took it back to the guild where he and Lisanna raised it together every day. One night, Elfman took it to keep it warm and the next day when he brought it back, it began to hatch and out popped a kitten with a pair of wings. Happy's first word was "Aye." Natsu gave him the name "Happy" after Lisanna pointed out the change of the atmosphere from anger to happiness after Happy hatched from the egg. Despite everyone else seeing him as a cat, Natsu thought he was a Dragon. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Lucky' 'Marl' 'Natsu Dragneel' Friends 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Gray Fullbuster' 'Erza Scarlet' 'Lucy Heartfilia 'Wendy Marvell' 'Carla' 'Pantherlily' Family *Lucky (Father) *Marl (Mother) Trivia * Happy loves Carla and tries to win her heart * Has a little rivalry with Lector * Happy is Natsu's bestfriend Gallery Natsu_et_happy_se_bagarrant.png|Happy and Natsu Original.png|Happy and Gray Episode-18-fairy-tail-10616772-1280-720.jpg|Happy and Erza 20091019_001.jpg|Happy and Erza Wendy_and_Happy_warn_Lucy.png|Happy and Wendy 403911-tw115.jpg|Happy and Carla